


Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Jackson brothers [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/M, First Meetings, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Percy Jackson References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: The centaur just nodded solemnly, "Annabeth, take him to the infirmary right now, and as soon as you do, if Will's not there, please go get him, he's one of our best healers, and we'll need help from one of the Apollo's children to cure Python's venom. I will also need you and Percy to be there. "Percy frowned, "But, Chiron ... I can't leave Andrew alone without supervision.""I can handle it myself," Andrew replied."I know, dude. But there are dangerous things in the camp, and this is your first time coming. Better to avoid more trouble."The 12-year-old wrinkled his nose. He hated it when Percy was reasonable."We won't leave him alone, Percy, don't worry - Chiron looked around and called - Renee, come here please, we need your help."[Andrew hadn't expected his first visit to Camp Half-Blood to be so hectic. And he certainly didn't expect to make friends.]
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & Renee Walker, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Chiron & Percy Jackson, Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard, Percy Jackson & Andrew Minyard
Series: Jackson brothers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

When Percy told him about Camp Half-Blood, Andrew imagined in his mind some kind of military academy where kids were taught to survive monsters and crazy gods.   
He wasn't expecting a real summer camp, with cabins, arts and crafts workshops, volleyball court, and everything in between.  
He felt lost and confused, even though part of his reaction was the shadow's journey. 

  
Percy put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, how are you feeling?" 

  
"I feel like I have to throw up my soul too," the 12-year-old admitted.

  
"That's normal. Shadow travel is never a pleasant experience. Unfortunately, it was the only way to get to the camp right away."

  
"Do you think there is an antidote for Nicky?"

  
"I'm sure that Will ..."

  
"Percy, what are you doing here?"

  
The demigod turned to where the voice came, the expression of someone who has just found a way to solve his problems.  
"Chiron," he exclaimed, and Andrew could hear the relief in his voice.

  
The mortal turned as well and nearly choked on his saliva. Arriving was a middle-aged man with a long brown beard and hair and kind, if a little confused eyes. The man had a bow and quiver over his shoulder, and the lower body and legs of a horse.   
Chiron stared at him, and his face took on an expression that Andrew could not decipher. It looked like he had seen a ghost.

  
"Chiron, this is my brother Andrew. Andrew, this is Chiron, the master of the greatest heroes of antiquity."

  
"He is a half horse."  
It wasn't a smart thing to say, but how was he supposed to react? 

  
"I'm a centaur, actually," Chiron pointed out.

  
"Are you the one good at poisons?" Andrew asked. 

  
Chiron raised an eyebrow, "I am well versed in many things, including antidotes for poisons. Why?" 

  
"For him," Annabeth said.

  
The girl was holding Nicky, who had an ugly grayish complexion and black neck veins.   
Chiron approached the two, "What happened to him?"

  
"He was bitten by snakes descended from Python - Annabeth explained - We are not sure if he has had a single bite or not, but his ankle is swollen, and he cannot stand up."  
"How did this happen? Those snakes are almost impossible to find in America."

  
"It's a long story - Percy intervened - I'll tell you everything later. First, we have to save him." 

  
The centaur just nodded solemnly, "Annabeth, take him to the infirmary right now, and as soon as you do, if Will's not there, please go get him, he's one of our best healers, and we'll need help from one of the Apollo's children to cure Python's venom. I will also need you and Percy to be there. "

  
Percy frowned, "But, Chiron ... I can't leave Andrew alone without supervision."

  
"I can handle it myself," Andrew replied. 

  
"I know, dude. But there are dangerous things in the camp, and this is your first time coming. Better to avoid more trouble."

  
The 12-year-old wrinkled his nose. He hated it when Percy was reasonable.   
"We won't leave him alone, Percy, don't worry - Chiron looked around and called - Renee, come here please, we need your help."

  
Chiron had called a girl who was coming out of the art and crafts workshop.  
She was a little shorter than Percy, had rainbow-colored hair, and a certain resemblance to Annabeth. Both gave the impression that they could kill you with a look, and Renee would do so with an angelic smile.

  
"Renee, could you stay with Andrew for a few hours?"

  
The girl walked over and just nodded, "Sure, no problem, I'm free."

"Perfect, now Percy, let's go."

  
And Chiron trotted off to where the infirmary probably was.  
Percy gave him one last look and a reassuring smile before running after the centaur.

An embarrassed silence fell between the two, filled by Renee, who cleared her throat, "So, I'm Renee, it's nice to meet you."

  
"I'm Andrew," the kid muttered.

  
"Very well, then, is there anything you would like to do to pass the time? Who knows when they will end, it could take hours, and standing still for so long would not help."  
Andrew just nodded, "I don't know ... What can be done here?"

  
"Oh, well, there are canoes, if you want to try rowing, or I can also take you to see the forges of the sons of Hephaestus, or the Great House, or there is the arena for training. "

  
"Do you train with real weapons?" 

  
"Sure, what else should we use?"

  
Andrew thought about it, "It seems interesting. I want to take a look." 

  
"I'm sure you'll like it. It's the first place all demigods go on their first day here. Almost all of them. Aphrodite's children go straight to the lake, while Demeter's go to the strawberry field."

  
"I'm not a demigod," Andrew felt compelled to clarify. 

  
This seemed a little surprising to Renee, who merely said, "Demigods aren't the only ones who have to learn to fight. And if you are here, it means that you are special. There have always been special mortals blessed by the gods. Have you ever heard the story of Hector?" 

  
"No."

  
"Hector was the eldest son of Priam, king of Troy, and of Hecuba. He participated in the Trojan war and was the most important defender of the city before being killed by Achilles. He was mortal, but he stood up to powerful demigods. If he hadn't. killed Achilles' lover, not even he could have killed him. "

  
"He looked like a strong one."

  
"He was very strong, even though he had no divine lineage."

  
"So, theoretically, if I train, can I be able to fight one of you?"

  
Andrew still felt humiliated at being kidnapped, and he didn't want something like this to ever happen again. Hector's story had inspired him. Renee smiled, "I'm sure you'll be able to do that. Come on, I'll take you to the arena."

  
Camp Half-Blood, after all, wasn't that different from a summer camp, and the little tour with Renee had confirmed Andrew's first impression. The cabins, the canoe hut, the Great House, the strawberry fields, all in the norm.  
Normality stopped when they reached the gigantic stone arena that occupied the center of the area. It seemed to correspond in all respects to movie arenas or as they should according to the stereotypes of mythological hero movies.  
The two entered, and the first thing the youngest noticed was the absence of other people in there, except for a little teen who from a distance seemed to be about Andrew's age, who was raging hard against the mannequins, though he did it with light moans of pain.   
Andrew recognized him: that was Kevin. He was telling the truth when he admitted he couldn't help but have a gun in his hand. 

  
"Fuck!" Kevin growled, throwing the sword to the ground hard.

  
Renee sighed, "Will told him not to strain his hand, but he didn't listen to him."

"Shouldn't he be resting?"

  
"He should do it, but Will has a lot to do already and can't even control his stubborn patients."

  
"I have my good reasons! - Kevin yelled at them - And here you can hear everything!"

  
Renee just rolled her eyes before walking briskly towards the boy. 

  
Kevin looked at her with a decidedly unfriendly glare.   
"In the name of Tartarus, what do you want?" he growled.

  
"I want to check that you haven't just knocked your hand out permanently. Please let me see it," Renee said softly, but there was an inflexibility in her voice. Andrew was sure the girl wouldn't take no for an answer. Kevin must have known and just swore under his breath and did as he was told, holding out his bandaged arm.  
Andrew observed the two for a few seconds, before looking at the mannequin with which until a few seconds before Kevin was training. It was in bad shape, there was almost no straw left, and the incisions were deep. 

  
To do that kind of damage, one had to be very angry.  
"Did you imagine Riko trying to slice the mannequin?" the mortal said.

  
"In your opinion?" Kevin glared at him. 

  
"Well, you were either imagining him or his uncle."

  
"Maybe I want to kill both of them, or maybe I try to punish myself." 

  
"You didn't choose to abandon Thea," Renee commented, in the tone of someone who'd had that conversation dozens of times. 

  
"It's an old excuse. Theseus said so too when he abandoned Ariadne in Naxos. All bullshit. Thea is alone in the Nest with Riko and Tetsuji and could be killed at any moment. If she's not already dead."

  
"She's a powerful demigod. They won't kill her." 

  
"You can't know! If only Chiron would send someone to retrieve her..."

"Kevin ..." 

  
"You know I'm right! Besides, Thea could help us in the war against Cronus!"

  
"You’re right, but as long as we don’t know where the Nest is, it’s useless to send demigods in a quest to save it. Chiron told you clear and round and several times: can not approve a quest without even knowing where to send the demigods. It would be a suicide."

"But..."

  
"Thea is fine - Renee reassured him - You have to trust her and her abilities." 

  
"I can't stand here without doing something." 

  
Renee retorted, “Kevin, you are already doing what you can to try to remember where the Nest actually is despite the spell clouding your memory. "

"Magic spell?" Andrew repeated.

  
"It seems that Tetsuji took his precautions - Kevin said bitterly - He enchanted the Nest so that if someone had questioned us to find out where he was, we wouldn't have been able to tell."

  
"It's smart."

  
"Growing up with the Japanese mafia makes you paranoid."

  
“Fortunately, every spell has a flaw. - Renee commented - It's like programming a computer. We need to find someone capable of hacking it."

  
Andrew looked confused at Renee, "Can you do it?"

  
"I hope so. But I need time. Chiron is a good teacher, but magic is unique to Hecate. And she isn't available at the moment, not even to help her daughters. "

  
"Daughters? So you and Thea... "

  
“We are sisters, that's right, - was Renee's reply - I'm also Hecate's daughter. Technically my mother did not claim me since her relations with other gods are not the best, but when I arrived, I had the necklace she had given to my father, and on it was his symbol. This was enough for me to be recognized. "

"I haven't seen your cabin."

  
"This is because there isn't. At the camp, there are only cabins for the major gods, even for those who have no children. It is precisely the low esteem enjoyed by the minor gods that is leading them to ally with Kronos."

  
“It's stupid - Andrew criticized - They are gods too. If Kronos destroys the world, they will disappear. " 

  
Renee shrugged, “The gods aren't famous for making rational decisions. Have you ever heard of the Deluge? That day Zeus was in a particularly bad mood. "

  
"Percy says Zeus is a jerk." 

  
Kevin punched him with his sane hand, “Don't say these things out loud. Names are powerful. If Zeus hears you ... "

  
"Percy says it all the time," Andrew retorted. 

  
“Percy is the son of Poseidon. He can afford it, "Renee said.

  
"Why?"

  
“Zeus doesn't want to anger his brother. And it's clear to everyone that Percy is Poseidon's favorite. " 

  
How she knew it was a mystery. Divine parents were never around to care for their children.   
Renee told Kevin, “Go to the infirmary and get checked. It seems to have swelled up again. " 

  
"I don't need any control."

  
“I could warn your sister. What do you think she would say? " 

  
That was enough to make Kevin turn pale and to make him go away.   
It wasn't a reaction she expected from him.  
"What's wrong with him?" 

  
Renee chuckled, "Oh, it's the effect Clarisse has on others. No one is crazy enough to make her angry. Except Percy. "

  
"For some reason, I expected it."

  
Andrew picked up the sword Kevin had left from the ground. It almost slipped out of his hand, and it felt too heavy, "Will you teach me how to use it?"

  
"No."

  
"But I need to learn how to use a sword. I don't want Percy to always have to save me." 

  
"It's not the right weapon for you - the demigod clarified - You can't even hold it in your hand without dropping it." 

  
“And what am I supposed to do here? Look at the mannequins? "

  
“No, silly. If you want to learn to defend yourself, I will teach you to fight hand to hand. "

  
"I already know how to fight," the 12-year-old said irritably.

“It's not about knowing how to punch. Everyone is good at that. I want to teach you the basics of melee defense. It is as useful as knowing how to use a weapon. What do you do if you remain unarmed during a fight? "

  
"I run away." 

  
She smiled, “You could do it. But if your enemy puts your back against the wall, what you have to do is fight until only one of you remains standing. " "In practice it is a fight to the death." 

  
"Exact. So, shall we begin? "

Two hours later, Percy and Chiron walked side by side. Annabeth had stayed with Nicky in the infirmary, intending to question him. He was the best person to do it, Will was too tired and Percy too emotional to do it. At the very least, Percy would have yelled at Nicky for everything he had done, even though Andrew had told him that the demigod had tried to help him.

"I don't think we could have saved him without you," Chiron told him. 

Percy was embarrassed, “You and Will did it all. I don't think I can remember all the names of the plants. "

"If you hadn't manipulated the poison, the boy would have died before we found a cure."

Percy didn't like to think about what he had done. He did not believe he could manipulate the poison and had discovered it by accident. It had been providential because it had given Will and Chiron more time, but at the same time, it was terrifying.

If Percy could slow down the poison in Nicky's body, it meant he could also use it to kill him. It would have been just punishment for what he had done to Andrew. The idea had tempted him for a few moments, and it was only Annabeth's exhortation  _ keep it up Percy, you're doing fine _ that kept him from doing something he would later regret.

“I doubt I'll use it again. It's too subtle a power for me. "

“This does you honor. But remember, no power is evil in itself. It depends on how you use it. You saved a life today. "

_ I might as well have killed him, and no one would have suspected anything _ .

He didn't say it aloud, but he suspected that Chiron understood it. They passed by the arena, and there he saw his brother fighting with Renee. And he was also losing.

Percy was on his way to stop them, but Chiron held him back, “Leave him alone. They are training. "

"That doesn't seem like a training."

“You're just protective. Andrew wants to learn how to defend himself. It's normal."

"He is not a demigod."

"It doesn't mean he doesn't have to learn to fight," Chiron said, staring away, lost in his memories. Sometimes Percy forgot that the centaur had also trained mortal heroes. Who knows who Andrew reminded him of. 

Percy had noticed the look on the centaur's face when he met Andrew. He seemed to have seen another person. It had to happen to him often. 

“Maybe you should call your mother to tell her that you and Andrew are fine. She will be worried. " 

After all that had happened, Percy had forgotten about his mother. Mom will be anxious about not having news. 

"You're right," Percy sniffed. 

“Let's go and don't disturb them. Andrew needs to practice. "

**Author's Note:**

> -Renee is 15 years old.  
> \- Kevin, 12. Son of Ares
> 
> Percy discovered early his power to control poison, but thinks he won't need it anymore. 
> 
> -English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
